In data storage systems, it is often necessary for an administrator to monitor and manage the various devices within the network. Existing methods for such management include a specialized communications such as a serial port, an inter-integrated circuit port, JTAG port (IEEE 1149.1), or parallel (IEEE 1284) port. Such out of band (OOB) methods have inherent limitations for managing the network.